simcityfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/A Polêmica de SimCopter
Olá. Neste post eu irei falar da polêmica SimCopter, que aconteceu em 1996. Para quem não sabe o que estamos falando, então, aqui a explicação: : O jogo ganhou polêmica quando um designer inseriu "sprites" de "himbos" (é o masculino de uma gíria estadunidense, "bimbos", que diz-se de uma mulher com atração física mas parece ter uma baixa inteligência ou ter educação "deficiente") descamisados que se abraçam e se beijam, que aparecem em grande número em certas datas. Seus mamilos fluorescentes foram desenhados com um modo que seria especial geralmente reservado para luzes para guiar os aviões em nevoeiros, para que pudessem ser facilmente visto de longas distâncias em más condições meteorológicas. Um indesejado comportamento do código causou centenas de himbos, um enxame. Eles ficariam perto do helicóptero, onde seriam cortados por lâminas, e depois, precisam ser levados ao hospital, ganhando assim, dinheiro para o jogador. O ovo de páscoa (em inglês, Easter Egg, diz-se de um erro do jogo) foi retirado após o lançamento, e removido a partir de cópias futuras do jogo. Em resposta a toda essa bagunça, o designer foi demitido por adicionar conteúdo não autorizado (que atrasou o lançamento do jogo, e causou Maxis perder época de Natal). Ele citou suas ações como uma resposta às condições intoleráveis de trabalho que ele supostamente sofria na Maxis. Alguns meses mais tarde, um grupo chamado RTMark anunciou a sua existência e assumiu a responsabilidade pelos himbos sendo inseridos no jogo, juntamente com 16 outros atos de "subversão criativa". O site da Revista Wired publicou esta notícia em 12 de novembro de 1996: : Jacques Servin, o programador demitido por, secretamente, ter acrescentando Sims masculinos vestidos em roupa de banho para o CD-ROM do novo jogo da Maxis, SimCopter, diz ser um boicote aos produtos Maxis proposto pela ACT UP (''AIDS Coalition to Unlish Power, em português, Aliança AIDS para Espalhar o Poder), o membro Evan Cohen diz que é um "absurdo".'' : Em um e-mail com "por favor, envie esta mensagem a todos os seus amigos" como assunto, Cohen alega que Maxis está fazendo "um ataque contra os nossos direitos da Primeira Emenda", e defende boicote os produtos da empresa - que incluem SimCity 2000 - "até que o Sr. Servin seja re-contratado. " : A declaração da Maxis sobre Servin foi que ele foi demitido apenas por "adicionar conteúdo não autorizado" para o jogo - não por razões de homofobia. Ele sugere que aqueles que se sentem fortemente insultados sobre a remoção dos personagens masculinos feitos pela Maxis - anunciada após que a história começou no Wired News - deve fazer pedidos de cópias não revistas' 'do jogo. Cohen não falou com Servin antes de enviar seu e-mail. : "Eu não quero voltar a ser contratado", insiste Servin, que está trabalhando em um livro de contos. Enfim, para saber mais sobre isso, eu procurei pela internet e encontrei, no site SimEden.com uma entrevista (em inglês, feita com o programador, autor de tudo. Abaixo, você encontra a entrevista traduzida: : Um longo tempo atrás, um programador mal-pago e cheio de trabalho na empresa conhecida por produzir os jogos SimCity encontrou-se com a RTMark.com. Ficando interessado nas atividades desta companhia (conhecida por fazer algo que uns chamam "terrorismo comercial", e outros, por "brincadeiras), uma ideia entrou em sua cabeça. Usando alguns dias e um pouco de programação, uma pessoa sorrateiramente mandou uma companhia inteira às pressas para arrumar esta "brincadeira" que trouxe muita atenção da mídia à Maxis. Como resultado disso, ele foi demitido. Se você ainda não sabe, Jacques Servin foi o programador por trás dos "Sims Gays" de SimCopter. Esta é a sua história: : O quê, exatamente, você fez e por quê o fez? :: No meio da criação de SimCopter, eu adicionei alguns caras em roupas de banho e fazê-los se beijar, sobre certas condições -- no do meu aniversário, o do meu namorado, e na Sexta-Feira 13 (por algum motivo). : Onde você encontrou a ideia para fazer isso? :: RTMark. Mas eu não pensei que algo como isso poderia ser feito. : Explique a cadeia de eventos que seguiram suas ações - o jogo foi lançado, e então? Quem descobriu o que aconteceu e como? :: O jogo foi lançado para o distribuidor numa sexta-feira, eu acho que foi Will Wright quem percebeu sobre o erro durante o fim de semana. Eu achei que seria demitido (não pelo Will, quem eu imaginei que estaria mais furioso do que ninguém) na outra terça. : Como você descreveria a companhia/organização "RTMark"? Qual foi o seu envolvimento nisso? :: Eles são uma companhia ativista anti-corporativa. Eu peguei o básico da ideia da lista de projetos deles. Quando eu terminei, eles me pagaram. : RTMark pagou você pelo seu trabalho, certo? Quanto eles te pagaram ou o quanto eles lhe ofereceram? Quanto pagaram? :: Sim, eles pagaram US$ 5000, que eu recebi um mês depois que o jogo foi lançado (também foi quando a mídia caiu em cima deles - demorou um mês para que a mídia o descobrisse e escrevesse sobre ele). : Que tipo de reconhecimento você recebeu? :: Muito - além das vários artigos e por aí, mais e mais cartas de fãs e também algumas poucas cartas de ódio. Foi divertido. Eu também recebi cinco ofertas de empregos, mas eles eram todos em lugares estranhos, geograficamente. Silicon Graphics me entrevistou, mas nenhum deles gostaram de mim por alguma razão... : Como a Maxis respondeu inicialmente? Qual foram as suas relações internas na empresa? Como você se sente sobre a resposta da Maxis? Foi certo o que fizeram? Por quê? :: Foi muito divertido trabalhar para a Maxis, pelos primeiros meses que eu fiquei lá (eu penso que comecei em outubro de 1995). Eu não tive nenhum grande problema todo o tempo que fiquei lá, mas depois eu fui retirado da produção do que iria se tornar The Sims, as coisas desceram ladeira abaixo. Começou a ficar um pouco intolerável depois de trabalhar um ano sem férias, eu decidi que eu precisava urgentemente tirar uma ou duas semanas de férias (para cuidar de algumas doenças do coração, metafóricamente), mas fui recusado sem condolências, simpatia ou entendimento. Nós estávamos quase acabando de fazer SimCopter, quando eles começaram a nos obrigar a dar o máximo de nós. Porque a companhia nos obrigou a trabalhar 60 horas por semana? Eu ficaria voluntariamente trabalhado 60 horas por semana quando estava trabalhando em The Sims, mas SimCopter exigiu muito de mim e eu ainda penso que esse tipo de coisa é sub-humano. : O que você está fazendo agora? :: Desde então, eu trabalhei para outra companhia de jogos (Fujitsu Interactive, num jogo chamado FinFin on Teo''), para Berkeley Laboratories (eles costumavam se chamar Berkley Radiation Laboratory [Laboratório de Radiação Berkley] depois de sua transformação) e em todo lugar. É facil encontrar emprego, e foi um pouco mais quando entrei na Maxis, então, eu não acho que vou acabar com a minha carreira.'' : Depois de SimCopter, você trabalhou também com outros grupos de gays/lésbicas ou alguma organização? Se sim, qual? Se não, por quê? Eles tentaram contato com você? :: Hm, não, não realmente. Eu penso que esse grupo chamado Digital Queers queria falar comigo ou oferecer algum trabalho, mas nada aconteceu. Eu não sou mais do tipo de organização. : Alguma coisa que quer dizer para a comunidade, para Maxis, para alguém? :: O que eu fiz não foi apenas por orgulho gay - Quero dizer, eu acho que videogames poderiam ter personagens gays, mas esse assunto nunca foi muito importante pra mim. Eu apenas fiz isso porque eu pensei que era uma boa ideia, e achei uma coisa engraçada que iria irritar muitas pessoas. :: A maior razão que eu fiz isso foi porque eu estava nervoso por trabalhar muito duro sem recebimento. A atitude do gerente com o qual eu trabalhei, que também foi demitido, foi realmente arrogante. Ele achava que estava bem se eu trabalhasse 60 horas por semana sem nenhuma recompensa imediata, sem desculpas, sem simpatia pela minha situação particular. Eu penso que é provavelmente ilegal fazer com que trabalhadores trabalhem mais de 40 horas por semana, mas isso é para todos, não apenas em software. :: Se não fosse por isso, eu estaria muito mais interessado em manter meu trabalho e talvez não teria posto os caras se beijando. Exploração não é uma coisa boa, ao menos quando os trabalhadores explorados estão no controle do produto e facilmente podem achar novos trabalhos... :: No entanto, eu queria que alguns SimCopters extra seriam vendidos por causa disso, então, talvez isso seria uma situação sem ganhar-ou-perder. Categoria:Posts de blog